biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sexual sin
Hosea 4 Sex worship, pornography, prostitution, sexual immorality, fornication, adultery, homosexuality :1 Hear the word of Jehovah, O people of Israel, :For Jehovah has a legal case against the inhabitants of the land, :Because there is no truth nor loyal love nor knowledge of God in the land. :2 False oaths and lying and murder :And stealing and adultery are widespread, :And one act of bloodshed follows another act of bloodshed. :3 That is why the land will mourn :And every inhabitant in it will waste away; :The wild animals of the field and the birds of the heavens, :Even the fish of the sea, will perish. :4 “However, let no man contend or reprove, :For your people are like those who contend against a priest. :5 So you will stumble in broad daylight, :And the prophet will stumble with you, as if it were night. :And I will silence your mother. :6 My people will be silenced, because there is no knowledge. :Because you have rejected knowledge, :I will also reject you from serving as my priest; :And because you have forgotten the law of your God, :I myself will forget your sons. :7 The more they increased, the more they sinned against me. :I will change their glory into disgrace. :8 They feed on the sin of my people, :And they are greedy for their error. :9 It will be the same for the people as for the priest; :I will call them to account for their ways, :And I will bring on them the consequences of their actions. :10 They will eat but not be satisfied. :They will be promiscuous,* but they will not increase, :Because they have shown no regard for Jehovah. :11 Prostitution* and wine and new wine :Take away the motivation to do what is right. :12 My people consult their wooden idols, :Doing what their staff* tells them; :Because the spirit of prostitution causes them to go astray, :And by their prostitution they refuse to submit to their God. :13 On the tops of the mountains they sacrifice, :And on the hills they make sacrifices smoke, :Under oak trees and storax trees and every big tree, :Because their shade is good. :That is why your daughters commit prostitution :And your daughters-in-law commit adultery. :14 I will not hold an accounting against your daughters because of their prostitution, :And against your daughters-in-law because of their adultery. :For the men go off with the harlots :And sacrifice with the temple prostitutes; :Such a people without understanding will come to ruin. :15 Although you are committing prostitution, O Israel, :Let not Judah become guilty. :Do not come to Gil′gal+ or to Beth-a′ven, :And do not swear, ‘As surely as Jehovah is alive!’ :16 For like a stubborn cow, Israel has become stubborn. :Will Jehovah now shepherd them like a young ram in an open pasture? :17 E′phra·im is joined to idols. :Let him alone! :18 When their beer* is finished, :They become promiscuous.* :And her rulers dearly love dishonor. :19 The wind will wrap her in its wings, :And they will be ashamed of their sacrifices.” Category:Last days narratives